Carriage Days
by VINAI
Summary: Tag to The Lost Knight! Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) *Set in The Lost Knight 'verse!* Enjoy!


**Carriage Days**

It was a cool, Spring morning. The air was crisp and fresh and the breeze was light and airy. People was buzzing about, carrying boxes of food and pails of fresh water. Going from stable to stable as they tended to the beast's inside. Whenever a man finished giving his charge food and water, he would get a whinny of thanks or a soft nudge to his shoulder in appreciation. _If_ he was lucky, that is. Some of the beautiful horses didn't give a crap about the endless amount of care, nor did they even so much as give a simple acknowledgement.

And Karr was being one of those horses today.

The majestic, jet black stallion whinnied loudly. Kicking out and rearing at his handler, who was a young, blond headed boy of about 16 years old. The young man tried to still Karr, but it went to no avail. No matter what he did, the black stallion would not stop freaking out at whatever it was he found so disturbing.

"Oh please, boy. Calm down for me, will ya?" The boy tried to settle the stallion, only for it to go up in smoke.

In that moment, Karr decided to kick out and managed to kick in the door to a neighboring stall. Luckily, there was no other horse inside of it. The sudden sound of bursting wood brought out other attention as well: the young man's boss.

"I say boy, what's going on here?" The gruff Englishmen stated, coming to a halt in front of the pair while placing his hands on his hips. Karr only then settled down, though he continued to paw the ground aggressively.

"Mr. Warner, I'm sorry. He's just not wanting to cooperate today and I don't know why."

Mr. Warner eyed the tall black stallion carefully, his thumb and fore finger brushing over his chin thoughtfully. "James, you know Mr. Knight needs his team this afternoon."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry. Maybe somebody else should handle him for today, since it seems he doesn't want me for whatever the reason." James said apologetically.

Mr. Warner nodded absentmindedly. "Where is the other one?"

"Th-the other one, sir?"

"Yes. The appaloosa. Where is he?"

A thoughtful look. "Oh! I believe he was borrowed by Mr. Manley this morning. You know how much he loves the ol' boy. Kitt's a favorite around here."

His boss smiled. "That I do. Now, who was Karr going to be paired with today since his brother is out?"

"Well, he was going to be paired with Fury. But Mr. Manley told me that he wouldn't be long with Kitt. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Warner looked over the jet black stallion. "I think somebody has a different opinion about that." He said, indicating to Karr with a tilt of his head.

An incredulous look passed over the young man's face. "You mean Karr doesn't want to be paired with somebody other than his brother?"

A nod. "Yes."

James shook his head as he too looked at Karr. "I don't believe it. I've never heard such a thing."

The gruff man laughed. "My boy, you learn a lot when you've dealt with horses for as long as I have. Especially when you come across tightly bonded brothers."

The men shared a smile before turning their attention towards the stables when they heard the familiar sound of a carriage. Soon, the clatter of hooves on cobblestone accompanied the creaking of the carriage, and Mr. Manley came into view. A lean, black blanket appaloosa pulling it as he was halted to a stop a few feet away from the trio. Giving his silky mane a toss with a snort from his flared nostrils.

"Ah, hello! I wasn't expecting to see you too, Mr. Warner upon my return. How are you?" The kind old man said with a smile. He was tall for his age and thin. Yet his grey blue eyes held a youthfulness outmatched by any other.

Mr. Warner returned the smile. "Just fine, old friend. Was he good for you?"

Mr. Manley gave him a look. "Now, now, Jack. You and I both know Kitt's as soft as the breeze and as gentle as an infant. There is no need to ask if he was good for me. I trust him completely."

As he spoke, Mr. Manley got out of the small carriage to come stand beside Kitt. The younger, jet black appaloosa gave him a kind nicker of appreciation towards his touching words. His older brother agreeing with a happy whinny as he slipped back into his calm demeanor, knowing his little brother was back home safe and sound now. Kitt shot Karr a glare when he noticed Mr. Warner's presence with James. He didn't need to ask to know his brother was being a pain in the ass while he was gone. Karr only gave a calm swish of his tail.

"Well, I'll get him settled then. I know Mr. Knight was needing them this afternoon, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Knight has some runs he needs to make to town. Oh no need to do that." Mr. Warner interjected when he saw Mr. Manley begin getting Kitt unhitched. "James, will take care of that."

At his queue, James tied Karr up to the post outside his stall before going over to Kitt. He unhitched the calm stallion before taking his reins and leading him back to the wash area. There he took off all of Kitt's gear, setting it in a pile before washing the young stallion down with cool water. Kitt couldn't help but allow a sigh of contentment to leave him.

After he was cooled off, he slipped his halter on and led him out to where Karr was. The older stallion wickered a greeting to his little brother, which Kitt returned with a nuzzle. James then tied Kitt up beside Karr before tending to the cart. Once the stable boy was well out of range, Kitt decided to ask his brother what kind of trouble he caused for James and the others.

"Nothin'." He nonchalantly stated. "I was just simply making it clear I was not going to go willingly."

Kitt gave him a confused look. "Willingly to what?"

"They were going to pair me up with that stuck up snob if you weren't back in time! I'm not allowing that. He's crazy if he thinks so."

"You mean Fury?" He chuckled when Karr nodded. "He's actually not that bad of a fellow once you get to know him. He may come off cocky, but he's really not."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok. I'll believe that in a million years."

"Oh, Karr." His little brother chuckled again as he gave him a nudge. "You have a fit if you have to deal with a stranger, but if it's me, you don't care."

"I do not have a fit. I just simply do not like being paired with a complete stranger who does not know me in any way, shape, or form."

Kitt laughed with a shake of his head. "So what else did you do? Besides being a pain, I mean."

Karr glared at him half-heartedly. "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Well we made a quick run into town and-oh, that reminds me. Uh, Ruby wanted me to tell you she says hi."

A dark look passed over Karr's features. "Goodness gracious. She's knows I'm not interested, right?"

"Well, you know that and I know that. But I don't think she's knows that."

"But I've told her 'no' straight to her face before."

"Oh. Well...I don't know what to say then."

"Neither do I. So you were saying?"

"That was it. We just made a quick run into town, dropped some things off, ran into Ruby on our way back and ended up here."

"Sounds exciting."

Kitt shrugged. "Eh."

Just then, James came back around with harnesses in hand. He untied the brothers and brought them around back where he began to gear them up. Kitt was easy the whole time and allowed James to do what he needed. But Karr wasn't so lax. He balked and reared his head a few times...that is, until Kitt gave him a quick nip to his neck. It didn't hurt him any, but it was enough to get Karr to stop and behave.

After the boys were geared up, James then hitched them up to the small cart. Adjusting the blinkers over their eyes so they wouldn't spook at anything while out and about. Honestly though, Kitt really didn't need them. It was his brother that needed them. But it wouldn't be for their actual purpose though. No, his big brother has become quite the snippy little thing when he doesn't like something...and he's not afraid to show it.

Eventually, Michael came out wearing his work clothes. Bonnie tailing him in her pretty snow white dress. She gave him a kiss good bye as he climbed up into the seat.

"You be good to them, ya hear?" She said, laying her hand on Kitt's haunches.

Michael only smirked. "Sure thing, Bon. Also tell Devon I said hi whenever he gets back from his trip."

She nodded. "I will. Be careful now."

"Of course." He nodded with a smile as he gave the reins a little snap.

The boys started off at a walk as they passed under the grove of trees. The lush, green arch creating an endless amount of shade under neath as they went by. The soft leaves gave a quiet rustle when a gentle breeze whipped about. Picking up pieces of the brother's manes and tails.

It didn't take long before they were bustling about busy streets. Other carts and horses clattering along whilst their master's desire. The brothers were forced to pick up their pace some to keep up with the traffic. After taking another turn, they came to a stop in front of an old work shop. The majestic stallion's necks damp with hints of sweat.

"Ah, hey Michael!" A big man said cheerfully in his overalls, wiping his hand on a dirty rag. "How are ya?"

Michael returned the smile as he climbed down from the cart, laying an arm across Kitt's haunches. "Doin' fine, Mark. How about you?"

"Same here. Well, you ready to get started?"

"Yes sir. Let's go." Michael said as he bounded after Mark.

The boys sat silent for a while. Their blinkers interfering with their sight so they could only see what's in front of them. Eventually, it was Karr who started up conversation.

"Sooo..."

"So,"

"Any idea how long we're gonna be hear?"

Kitt shook his head. "Not a clue."

A heaved sigh. "Yippee..."

Kitt gently kicked him with his leg. "Oh come on, Karr. It's not that bad."

"It kinda is, little brother. I can't see anything except what's in front of me."

"That's what's bothering you?"

Silence. "Well, no. I mean...not exactly anyway..."

The youngest chuckled. "You get bothered by the strangest things."

"Says the one who always has to be pampered or he won't submit."

"Um, excuse me, I do not get pampered. It's simply some extra attention I get in the morning before my day ensues."

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

They both sighed before slipping into silence again.

"Do you like...wanna go do something?"

"Yeah but...we can't right now though."

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

The mischievous tone made Kitt nervous and he dreaded what he was about to hear next. "Good lord, what do you have in mind _now_?"

"Whoa, easy. It's nothing bad." He felt Karr adjust on his side. "At least not totally."

With one swift kick, Karr snapped the harnesses loose from the cart. Although Kitt was surprised by it, he didn't object and they both took off down the cobblestone street. People yelling at them all the way. _Ah, carriage days..._


End file.
